Et si on récupérait notre Joker ?
by Air headed Mari-chan
Summary: On ne choisit pas sa famille, on peut seulement décider de ne pas en avoir dans certains cas. Arthur Kirkland, mon père, a disparu il y a quelques semaines, çà lui était jamais arriver plus de 14 jours de suite... Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon meilleur ami Emil mais si j'avais su...j'aurai préferer ne jamais savoir en fait.


_**Je teste ici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire.**_

 _ **Et si on récupérait notre Joker ? (Titre temporaire)**_

 _ **Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, registre policier au rendez-vous !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz, seul l'intrigue m'appartient**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Synopsis :**_ _ **On ne choisit pas sa famille , on peut seulement choisir de ne pas en avoir dans certains cas.**_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland, mon père et mon prof de littérature anglaise a disparu il y a quelques semaines, çà lui était jamais arriver plus de 14 jours de suite...Je ne veux pas inquiéter mon meilleur ami Emil mais si j'avais su...Je savais que son frère était dans la police...mais ce serait les mettre en danger.**_

 _ **Pour finir, Je n'aurai j**_ _ **amais dû avoir souhaoté connaître ma famille de sang lorsqu'Arthur m'a avoué qu'il m'avait adopté.**_ _**Jamais**_.

 _ **Personnages mentionnés**_

 _ **Emil Steilsson**_

 _ **Xiao Léon (Xiao Lao W**_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland**_

 _ **Tom Kirkland**_

 _ **Seychelles Bonnefoy**_

 _ **Lien Wang**_

 _ **Matthias Kohler**_

 _ **Lukas**_ _**Steilsson**_

Vendredi 1er Juillet

-8h-

\- Emil.

 *** poke – poke***

\- Emil. Emil. Debout là dedans ! Genre on va arriver en retard.

\- Hum...laisses moi dormir Xiao...

Le dénommé brun s'esclaffa, comme tu veux mais si j'étais toi j'éviterai de flemmarder et d'arriver en retard le dernier jour avant les vacances…

\- Hein ? On est…

\- Vendredi et il est 8 heure pile.

Le brun donna une claque dans le dos du garçon au regard améthyste et aux cheveux prématurément blancs. Il se leva et prit son sac.

\- Quoi ? Hey tu me laisses ? Sérieux ? C'est ta faute si je me suis couché tard !

\- Non genre c'est pas ma faute.

\- Si ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose quand tu fais çà, çà t'amuses peut-être ?

\- Cà va, c'est de l'histoire...et je t'ai dis d'aller te coucher hier soir.

\- C'était trop excitant, tu me donnais encore plus envie de jouer !

\- N'est ce pas ?

\- Raah arrêtes d'acheter des jeux vidéos en semaine sérieusement ! Emil lança un oreiller à son ami.

Ce dernier évita le projectile facilement, haussa les épaules et répondit sur le pas de la porte de leur appartement :

\- C'était ton cadeau d'anniv.

\- Tu me gâtes trop, le cassis c'était pas la peine marmonna le jeune homme en s'extirpant lentement de ses couvertures.

\- J'ai trouvé bizarre que tu n'aies pas finis le paquet pour une fois. Allez, je files, tu as des toasts sur la table et des crêpes, a plus !

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Emil soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et son visage et se résigna. Il se leva, enfila son uniforme à toute vitesse, saisit ses clés et son portable. Se lava le visage, avisa son sac et un toast qu'il fourra dans sa bouche tandis qu'il sortait de l'appartement à son tour.

-18h Aux portes de la faculté Liech-Switz-

Le brun bailla nonchalamment, comme à son habitude après une journée bien chargée.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? demanda Emil en s'adressant à Léon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées malgré sa nonchalance.

\- Hein ?

\- Cà va ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Toute la journée tu avais ton nez dans ton téléphone, on s'est à peine parlés au déjeuné…

\- j'ai du filé au clube de Hihop...bon , ok , arrêtes de me regarder de travers.

C'est juste...'Arthur. J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis un moment...un long moment. Notre amie Michelle ne l'a pas vu non donner de cours depuis 3 semaines déjà.

\- Tu as essayé de l'appelé ?

\- Oui m'enfin...il a beau être adulte je me suis toujours demandé qui gardait un œil sur qui haha.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

L'alcool et lui...c'est pas un si beau marriage crois moi. Il relaissa sa main tomber molement J'appelerai l'oncle Tom plus tard, peut être un nouveau rateau, c'est pas la première fois depuis son aventure avec Françoise...Il l'aimait vraiment et j'ai tout gâché.

\- Lorsque vous étiez en France ? Tu n'y est pour rien, çà ne devait pas marcher c'est tout.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux une minute.

\- Crois moi, çà remonte à longtemps, mais il ne l'a jamais oubliée. Il devrait lui courir après au lieu de perdre son temps avec moi…

\- Arrêtes tes conneries, c'est ton père, c'est normal qu'il soit à tes côtés !

\- Tu ne comprends pas...Désolé Em' mais faut que je file. On se tient au courant pour répéter ok ? Oublies pas le concert dans 4jours. Passes le bonjour à ta famille.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura que Lukas grimaça Emil entre ses dents.

Léon le salua rapidement avant de s'en détourner et de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Emil était inquiet de le voir comme çà, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Xiao ne lui avait jamais trop parlé de son passé, il avait juste mentionné une belle mère temporaire en France nommée Françoise. Aussi il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il s'était retrouvé adopté par Arthur Kirkland à l'âge de 5ans ni pourquoi ils ont emménager ici en Suisse. Il aurait voulu le rattraper et lui dire un mot mais trop tard. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Hey gamin ! Comment çà va depuis ?

Emil grimaça mais préféra ne rien dire. Il avait l'habitude avec l'agent Kohler, l'idiot de copain de son frère qui d'ailleurs les attendait au volant d' une petite voiture classique. Emil fut rassuré à cette vue car la discrétion et Matthias ne collaient pas du tout et il se souvint de la fois où Matthias était venu les chercher , son frère et lui en voiture de fonction, pour une fête surprise pour fêter une promotion de leur équipe. Il devait avoir d'autres qualités pour être dans la même équipe de son frère quand même.

\- Ca va Matt, sinon je viens d'avoir 23ans alors tu peux arrêter avec le « gamin »...laisses tombé. Et vous ? Quoi de neuf ?

\- On est arrivés ce matin, la flèche et Berwald doivent être arrivés à la maison à cette heure ci Berwald voulait faire le trajet avec la flèche qui avait deux, trois trucs à régler en Finlande avant...

\- Attends, tu as dis arriver à « la maison « ? Quelle maison ?

\- Ben ouais, on va habiter tous sous le même toit !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bonjour petit frère, qui était cette personne qui te parlait à l'instant...un petit ami ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Non, juste mon coloc, il à pas changé depuis l'année dernière, ni les années auparavant !

Bien qu'Emil connaissait Xiao depuis ses 12ans, il n'était en colocation avec lui que depuis bientôt 5ans.

Changes pas de sujet ! Pourquoi on va se taper toute ton équipe, je pige pas, tu m'expliques ?

\- Montes, je t'expliquerai devant tout le monde, nous ommes en mission.

\- 20h-  
Xiao avait eu le temps de manger quelque chose sur le chemin qui le menait à sa destination. Il était passé à l'appartement de son père Arthur Kirkland mais les lieux étaient niquels, aucune note, rien, comme s'il rentrerait le soir même. La poussière commençait tout de mêm à envahir l'espace. L'oncle Tom n'avait pas plus de nouvelles non plus mais Arthur lui avait juste demandé de venir il y a cinq jours. L'oncle Tom avait cru qu'il était soul car jamais Arthur ne lui demandais de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, il était trop fière et préférait se débrouiller d'habitude.

Arrivé au dojo de son maitre Lien, il s'apercut que le lieu avait été forcé et ravagé...Il entendit des pas feutrés derrière lui. Il sourit, s'ils cherchaient à se battre, ils avaient trouvé leur homme. _L_ _éon_ _s'engagea dans un combat acharné avec deux...ninjas. Ils ressemblaient à de vrai ninjas, aucune chance de les reconnaître. Alors qu'il croyait avoir_ _assommé_ _l'un et avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Il eut le droit à un coup par derrière._

22H

….Lorsque Xiao Léon repris connaissance , il était ligoté à une chaise et avait un atroce mal de crâne. Sa vue était toujours floue mais il aperçut 4 silhouettes se dessiner devant lui petit à petit Toutes tapies dans l'ombre semblaient l'observer Celle d'un homme assis sur un fauteuil se détachait clairement au centre du groupe. Une queue de cheval, la quarantaine environ.

Il tenta de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là.

 _\- Alors, enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant ?ricana l'homme à sa avait un fort accent, du genre coréen. Oui Léon ne l'avouerait jamais à Emil mais il aimait de temps en temps regardé des drama. C'était encore mieux lorsque les acteurs se mettaientt à parler anglais._

 _\- Young Soo. Restes correcte avec ton futur apprentis...c'est à mon fils perdu que tu t'adresses, mon héritier. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme à la queue de cheval._

 _Bienvenu à la maison Xiao L_ _ia_ _o._

To be continued


End file.
